Embrace
by Kyouya's Kitten
Summary: Gingka was late, again, so what happens when Ryuga shows up instead? Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) Read at your own risk.


"Damn it, Gingka, what the hell? Why aren't you here yet?!" He spat. Kyouya was leaning against a grey wall with his arms crossed in front of him. He was beginning to get impatient with this kid. He was supposed to be here a whole 45 minutes ago. Kyouya let out a low growl from underneath his breath. "Fuck it." He said. He stood up straight and started to walk away until someone took his dark green ponytail and pulled him back. "What the-" About to explode and punch whoever had the guts to do this to him, he turned around and was met by glowing amber eyes. "_Ryuga?" _He said in shock.

"Yes, Kyouya. It's me." He smirked at the teen before him. "I haven't seen you since you and your friend Benkei had challenged me to a battle that night on the volcano, _trying_ to convince me to become part of you and Gingka's group. You're little 'Legendary Blader' thing."

"I only went because of myself. I didn't care about what Gingka wanted." He said with a bitter edge. "I wanted a re-match against you. I wanted to defeat you once and for all. To tell myself that I was stronger than you! But my defeat that night told me _nothing_ of the sort. I learned, that night, that my will and spirit and power was no match for you and that I should have known that from day _one_. Since then, I've put myself through hell and back and through it again just so that I can finally defeat Gingka, and then move on to crush you too! Gingka _may _be my rival, but you... _You _are my ultimate goal."

"_I _was going to tell you the same thing."

Kyouya looked at him in a moment of confinement. "But you've already defeated me. How can I be your goal?"

"Since I saw you battle for the first time, I knew I had to battle you. I thought you were stronger that you really were. I overestimated you, but I will admit. That night on the volcano I was using more power than I thought I ever would have to use against an opponent like you. Maybe I didn't overestimate you after all. But you had a certain gleam about you that night. You were determined and you were not going to back down from that battle for the world. Back down from anything, really. You're tough, mean, stubborn, and unbreakable. Not just in Beyblade, but in everything you do. Nothing wears you down. You don't rust no matter how long you stand in the rain. And that, _Kyouya Tategami_, is why _you _are my ultimate goal."

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya asked. By then, it had gotten darker and rain had begun to make its way down from the grey and clouded sky above them. Lightning struck and thunder bolted in the sky like a herd of black stallions stampeding above their heads. Kyouya had no clue what the Dragon Emperor had meant by saying he was his goal. They gazed at each other for minutes on end as the rain continued to fall. Then, Ryuga chuckled at his cluelessness and stepped up to the lion tamer.

He caressed his cheek with his palm and looked into teen's deep blue eyes. "You are my goal," whispered Ryuga, once again, to the shocked boy and kissed him deeply on the lips. He took the advantage of Kyouya's pre-kiss gasp to allow his tongue to gain entrance to his mouth. A fight for dominance that was easily won by Ryuga. He finally broke the kiss after what seemed to be an eternity. "Do you get it now?" He asked.

Kyouya looked at the older teen as though he'd never seen him before. As though he'd never seen daylight before. As though the tan-skinned teen who stood before him was a God, his only link to humanity. "Yes," he said just as lightning struck. "I do."

"Good." Ryuga said. "So now, come on." He held out a hand to Kyouya who took it in an instant. Ryuga led him down the city streets in the darkening rain. Down the sidewalk near the beach, past the shops and angry (and wet) vendors downtown, all the way to a small dwelling. Ryuga led him into the small building and closed the door. There in front of them was a staircase leading down, nothing more. He led Kyouya down the stairs and into another room. The only thing different was this room squared off to form a full-blown house.

With Kyouya's hand in his own, Ryuga led Kyouya into another room, pitch dark. Kyouya couldn't see a thing, but Ryuga knew exactly where he was going and where he wanted to be. He let go of Kyouya and pushed him down onto a soft surface. Kyouya braced himself with his hands and felt the softness of the bed.

Only within the mere few minutes it took, they were both under the sheets and neither said a word. Ryuga landed a kiss on Kyouya's mouth, landing his hands in his hair. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Ryuga's neck and returned the kiss gratefully. Ryuga made his way down Kyouya's body leaving the warmth from his lips in the places they had made contact with Kyouya's bare skin. Ryuga left traces of him, as though he were marking his territory. He left red marks on Kyouya's body from either biting or staying too long in the same spot. He considered each moan that escaped the melting Kyouya as a reward, a gold medal, telling him that he was winning the race.

Ryuga had prepared his new-found lover and entered him with a steady and single movement. Kyouya's lips parted as a moan escaped him. Ryuga took this as an invitation and slipped into him farther. He pinned the younger boy down by the wrists and began to thrust into him steadily in hopes of finding his sweet spot.

He rewarded himself by finding it, earning sweet moans and listening as Kyouya cried out in the darkness, screaming his name and wanting more, begging hungrily for it. Ryuga gave him what he wanted, he thrusted into him harder and faster than he thought he could until Kyouya thought he might lose his voice from so much yelling. Only after Kyouya thought he wouldn't be able to take anymore, Ryuga released his liquid into the teen below him and Kyouya released onto Ryuga's stomach. Kyouya let out a moan at this and as Ryuga pulled out of him. Ryuga rolled over onto his side and faced the green-haired person beside him and took him into his arms. He pulled him close to his chest as though he were going to run away from him. He curled himself around the other younger boy and began to fall asleep slowly listening to Kyouya's steady breathing. Laying there in their still-warm fluids, Ryuga broke the silence. "Kyouya..."

He didn't hear anything for a little and thought Kyouya had fallen asleep already. Till, "Yeah?"

Ryuga paused before saying what was on his mind, having never said it before or felt like this before. "I love you."

Kyouya smiled in the darkness and turned to his side. He rested his forehead against Ryuga's warm and inviting chest. "I love you too." He whispered and fell asleep in Ryuga's embrace.


End file.
